


欢迎光临perawat花店

by Onananao



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	欢迎光临perawat花店

即使是后门巷子微弱的光线，singto还是感觉到了krist逐渐变红的脖子和耳朵，呼吸也变粗了，不是他刚刚下车看到的，悠闲按下卷帘门开关的样子。

只有一开始那匆匆的几秒对视，他似乎也明白了，因为他们有同样的想法，身体靠近的瞬间就起了化学反应，很微妙，看不见摸不到，但是一碰就会有火花。

一点就着。

黑暗的花店，顺着后门巷子透进来的微弱灯光，singto慢慢摸索着上了二楼，没有开灯的二楼，只有二十个台阶，两米六左右的挑高，几乎是一个直线就到了二楼层面，每当人走过就会带动扶手旁，不透光的帘子。

透过临街一面墙的窗户投进来的灯光，目光所到之处，似乎堆满了包装过和未包装的粉色玫瑰和满天星，krist坐在沙发上抱着腿，用毯子把自己从头到脚盖了起来。

“krist...”，singto慢慢的走过眼前几乎摆满的玫瑰花桶，只有一条小路勉强可以到达沙发，小小的二楼休息室几乎没有多余的立足之处。

好不容易挪到沙发边上，才发现玫瑰的香味，满满的充斥着整个二楼。

浓郁的玫瑰花香。

“...krist...我...你...”，singto问不出口，他不知道自己猜得对不对，小心翼翼，坐在一旁不敢多问。

看不到krist的表情，即使认为自己已经记住了他好多的表情，依然猜不到，毯子下现在是怎么样的面庞。

一分钟过去了，krist还是没有反应。

singto抿抿嘴，目光没离开，毯子下的人慢慢低下头。

不知为什么，就像抱抱他，他似乎在纠结，即使看不到，singto感受到了。

伸手揽过krist的肩膀，慢慢的靠近自己的胸口，两个人的心跳互相回应着，慢慢的频率越来越接近，跳得有力又快。

“krist...你是不是...现在脑子里...和我想的一样...”

krist呆呆的不回答，只是往他怀里蹭了蹭，singto更确定自己的想法了，慢慢拉下krist头上的毯子。

即使没开灯，krist的眼睛反射出来亮亮的湿润，紧咬着嘴唇都咬肿了，忍耐着，忍着忍者就哭了。

“...要，亲亲吗？”，singto笑了，原来krist比他还紧张。

krist轻轻点头。

singto俯身慢慢靠近，在距离还有五厘米的唇边停下，打量着krist。

他会退缩吗？

这样的邀请，krist自然是要吻下去了，singto慢慢的伸出舌头，和口中另一条小舌纠缠在一起，不让他离开，每一次krist的迎合，都搅拌起他心中的悸动，无关欲望，只是得到了积压已久感情的答案。

或许第一次见面时，他们也不会想到，对面这个绝对不会喜欢上的人，吻起来是这么美妙的，只是缘分从他靠近这家店开始，缘分的拼图就已经扣上了。

krist慢慢放松下来，放开眼前的嘴唇，伸手扶上singto的肩膀，singto的吻带着侵略性，他有些缺氧，但是欲望已经被挑起，慢慢吻下singto的侧脸，顺着耳朵，脖子，轻咬着喉结和锁骨。

每一处落下的吻，让两人身体都慢慢放松下来，又伴随着身体一阵阵被激发的潮热涌上来。

krist脱下身上的T恤，之前“慢条斯理”的调情已经满足不了，血液开始要沸腾起来了，好热，singto也是一样。

“...可以抱你吗？sing...”，krist抬头，是玫瑰花的香味吗？虽然他也感觉singto的情绪很明显已经上来了，还不忘了征求一下同意。

“嗯...”，勾住脖子上的领带扯下来，滑落下沙发，singto慢慢开始解自己的扣子，露出的大片胸口，被krist俯身拉开，慢慢往下啃咬着。

都是男生当然知道如何让对方舒服，只是singto专注着krist的嘴，还不满足的吻着，krist已经迫不及待的伸手安抚彼此身下的火热，安静的二楼喘息声越来越重，身下的火热也融化似的越来越硬。

singto褪下的外裤，krist的上衣，身边的毯子，早已滑落两人的身旁，只留下衣衫不整的两人挤在狭小的双人沙发上，互相磨蹭着，二楼的气温上升，夹杂着浓烈的玫瑰香味，混合着荷尔蒙，似乎也越来越迷乱，越来越迷幻。

“恩...kit...快点...”，singto被握住的硬物摩擦着另一个火热的硬物，下身贴在一起，颈间湿热的舌头滑过，浑身战栗着，从没有过的感觉让他兴奋着。

从来都是按部就班的性子，这么快就被人拉上床，还是第一次。

仅存的理智在脑子里快要融化，玫瑰香味太浓烈，krist压在他身上的热量也让他有些晕眩。

krist也快要融化了，singto身上的分不清是香水还是玫瑰的香味，感觉太好了，时重时轻，不想这么快结束这美好的时光，他还想要更多。

但是他的理智告诉他，他们应该赶紧释放，玫瑰花的味道真的太浓烈了，他再不冷静下来，就不止现在这么简单了。

玫瑰太过催情，虽然发生之前他不知道该怎么做，但是当singto躺在身下，肌肤摩擦下，欲望会教他，怎么做。

singto不禁耸动了几次，krist看着singto在身下高潮的样子，两人都射在了彼此身上。

krist抬起脸，恋恋不舍的继续亲吻着singto的嘴唇，脖子，耳垂，看向singto的眼神，磨蹭着身上粘腻的液体，征求着，还能继续吗？

singto还喘息着，他看得懂krist还没满足，想了一小会，自己好像也还没满足，抬起身子，轻嘬一下表示同意。

krist回吻着，顺着腰线，一手拉下singto还没脱掉的内裤。

咔嚓

门锁突然有钥匙插入，门把手转动的声音接踵而来。

krist才突然想起刚刚似乎没有锁下暗锁，两人都吓到了，面面相觑不敢出声。

“baby，你等一下，我拿点东西...kit！？你睡了吗？花都放好了吗？？” 哥哥打开门边的灯，看着布满明天要卖的花束的一楼，想着二楼也还有备货吧。

糟了！

“...kit？睡了吗？”，哥哥往二楼看了一眼，krist的电动车还停在店前的停车位，今天大概也是懒得回去。

还是不放心不靠谱，最近还不在状态的弟弟，一步步踏上通往二楼的楼梯，保险起见还是要查看一下二楼的备货。

krist捡起毯子盖住singto的上身，起身想要阻止，却被singto捂住了嘴巴，两人都很害怕。

这情况被看见，真的解释不了。

“kit？...”哥哥的声音越来越近，脚步声也更靠近二楼了，一楼的灯光透过楼梯间，哥哥的影子已经印在了不透光的隔帘上，再往上步，拉开帘子就能看到他们的程度，krist护住singto的脸往里躲了躲，两人都不敢动。

“baby～别叫醒他了，累了一天了，让他睡吧，我们差不多要去餐厅了”，女友在门口催促着，还要去餐厅，时间有些赶了。

哥哥转身下了楼，拿了一楼冰箱里给她准备的花束，过二人世界去了。

门再次落锁，楼上的两人舒了一口气，逃过一劫，只是身上的火一折腾，都凉了。

“...我们这算激情犯罪吗？”，singto看着身上的krist，还不能确定是不是这屋里玫瑰花的作用，还是他们真的彼此喜欢。

krist微微一笑，眼矇里都是宠爱，俯身轻啄眼前的嘴唇，能说这种话，说明还没被亲够。

“我只知道，你是预谋犯罪，800铢，又免费拿了我这么多花，现在...又要我的人，这几天还拿走了我的思考能力，现在还剩一点点理智，要不要也半买半送的给你拿走...”，krist懒懒的趴在singto身上，真好，singto没有他想象的单薄，胸膛也结实，不怕压坏。

singto亲吻着krist的发窝，两人挤在小小的沙发上，身体紧紧的贴在一起，singto现在好满足，感觉捡到了天底下最好的宝物那种心情，krist的背很滑很宽，冒了一点薄汗，摸上去有些凉凉的，“穿上衣服吧，感冒了明天怎么卖花...”

krist调皮的坐起身，不忘了打趣一下身旁躺着的人，“先生，给你女朋友买束花吗？”

singto笑笑，一本正经的说，“恩，我有束花一定要送给他，收到那束花的人一定幸福得要死，一定会答应我，不答应...他就是傻子”。

 

2.14号情人节

perawat花店的玫瑰卖的特别好，krist穿着黑色的T恤和围裙，站在店前的临时花架，不停的添加着花束，很多路过的女孩闻着这倾心的玫瑰花香，都莫名的想给自己买一只粉色玫瑰，不知道为什么这家粉色的玫瑰有种不一样的气味。

那是“男性荷尔蒙”发情时的气味。

当然，这种激情后的气味，只有女人的直觉闻得出来，或许是昨晚它们都在一个充满荷尔蒙的空间里，吸收了这些气味吧。

中午赶来的哥哥和小妹，很讶异singto为什么会在店里柜台后面，帮忙包单只的玫瑰，krist也干劲满满的招呼客人。

两人很快加入了忙碌状态，四人合作，招呼着陆续来店的客人。

singto抱来几只单装的玫瑰递给krist，手不小心碰到的瞬间，互看了一眼，krist有些害羞的别过眼，又忍不住再抬头看了singto一眼，小声说着谢谢。

小妹看出了两人的微妙气氛，悄悄的拉过坐回来的singto问了起来，“你们两个什么情况？”

“没什么...早上我路过...”，singto确实不知道如何解释他昨天就这样留下来过夜。

“行了吧！二楼的气味，我一上楼就发现不对劲了...你们两看起来都这么直...谁在上面？”

小妹压根没上过二楼，但两个月相处下来，singto看起来很好骗的样子，诈他。

“...什么上面下面，你在说什么？...”，singto思考着，气味有这么明显吗？

小妹一看singto防备心挺高的，乘胜追击，“...我和你说，我二哥别看做事大大咧咧的，其实特别优柔寡断，你强硬一点肯定能拿下他...”

经过昨晚的情形，krist似乎想占据主动权，这大概是他现在最在意的事了，“...真的吗？”

“哇！你真的打我哥主意啊！！”，小妹露出惊讶的表情，不忘了大惊小怪一番。

“......”

小妹一惊一乍，引起了krist注意，回头瞄到柜台里靠得很近的两个人，singto似乎有些为难。

原本还在给客人那花的krist，就这样忘了收钱，丢下客人下意识的走过去，拉开小妹，挤到他们中间，皱眉看着两人。

“干嘛，不能好好说话吗？靠这么近干嘛”。

krist嘟着嘴，有些不高兴的看着singto。

小妹打量着，这来护“妻”的哥哥和给krist使眼色的singto，这盘面，八九不离十。

“singto哥说他腰疼！”

“我没...”singto慌张的小声说着...

krist紧张的打量着，“你腰怎么了，我昨天压着了吗？”

singto来不及阻止，再看小妹，听了个大秘密已经拿起包溜之大吉了。

 

今年情人节，又有两个人脱单了，是不是要夜不归宿了，不好说，只是月色诱人，气氛正佳，鲜花虽美，只是有的人送再多的花，不是你的，依然不会是。

有人，800铢卖出了一束不合格的花束，之后那些精心准备的花朵，没有撮合一段不适合的感情，还慢慢为买花的人搭上了自己的心。

而有人，花了800铢买到一束不合格花，却在之后每一束花的诞生中，慢慢忘了自己最初买花的原因，却收获了最适合自己的“花束”。

“singto，你以后还买花吗？”，两人并肩走在大街上，慢慢走向高楼林立的商业办公楼。

singto没有回答，伸手拉出krist插在外套口袋里的手，十指紧扣，握在手心，“以后我只跟你买花，这次我想要的主题是：非你不可的爱情...”

—end—

 

{大家情人节快乐，送花，收花是件很美好的事，送花的人是不是自己喜欢的很重要，给自己买一束或者几只的仪式感也很重要，希望大家看完能收获一丝丝幸福，就是我最好的礼物了^_^)


End file.
